Fake Bank Account
Summary * Jiho befriends James and gives him his bank account * James sells Jiho's account to the God Dogs and they frame Jiho as a scam artist * Vasco defeats Jin Jang and gets Jiho's acocunt * Jiho pushes Daniel and James off a building Plot Chapter 163 Jiho is upset that he is invisible to Daniel's friends. He envies Daniel and wishes he could be like him. At an ATM machine he meets James Gong, a former classmate in middle school. He lends him money and James tells Jiho he wants to hang out with him. Jiho is scared that James will bully him but James befriends Jiho and invites him out to eat with his friends at a bar. As Jiho hangs out with James he realizes how much fun it is to be included in a group. To act tough he suggests they trash the bar's owners and James chucks a brick at the car. Jiho realizes James may not be a good friend after all. Chapter 164 Jiho tries to ignore James and his friends but is drawn to them again. He visits them at a pool place they use to hang out. James asks Jiho if he can lend money from him and Jiho offers to make him a bank account. He allows James to make his own password and signs it in his name. Daniel notices that Jiho is not hanging out with him anymore and grows concerned. As James walks down the road he complains about the amount of money he owes. He notices a sign buying bank accounts. Jiho gets messages from a teenager complaining that he scammed him of a phone purchase he made. The teen confronts him at school and tells him to come outside. Chapter 165 Daniel tells the kid to back off Jiho and Jiho takes him to James. James denies knowing about the account and beats the kid's friends. Jiho gives him his own phone to pay for the loss and worries James forgot about the account. When Jiho gets to the computer he sees there are multiple scams in his name. He tries to freeze his account but he cannot remember his pin. He goes to the police station but they are closed for the weekend. Jiho sits on the curb and cries, wondering what he will do. Chapter 166 Jiho goes to a cyber café to try and figure out how to stop the scams. He runs into Doo and his friends who laugh at Jiho for being in trouble again. Jiho attacks Doo and starts fighting him, and both are stopped by Zack. Doo backs off and Jiho asks Zack why he is so kind to him when he never considered him a friend. Zack asks Jiho if he thinks of Zack as a friend, and Jiho doesn't answer. Zack interrogates Jiho and finds out he was scammed. He tells Mira he is leaving with a friend, and goes to find James. They head to the pool place and he beats up the guys at the table. He confronts James and tells him to give Jiho his account back. Chapter 167 James laughs at Zack and tells him his fly is undone. Jiho sees through the trick and protects Zack from James' attack while Zack beats James. James tells Jiho that he sold the account for money and that he can't reach the buyers because they use burner phones. Zack calls his friends and they gather in the cyber café to help Jiho. Zack finds the emails of the burner phone possessors and gives each person a number of emails to scour through, but they don't find anything. Kouji overhears Jiho's situation and realizes he is a friend of Jay. He decides to help them to get on Jay's good side. Chapter 168 Kouji explains that the email plan didn't work because emails are anonymous. He tells Jiho that most gamers reuse their usernames and finds the culprit's username "Power Gundam" on a gaming website. He finds the culprit's Naver account and begins searching through their social media until he finds a photo of some darts and a convenience store. Vasco runs out of the building at this picture. Kouji uses the location the picture was taken at to find the hangout of the culprit. They call Vasco but he explains he already found the location of the picture. He finds the God Dogs at a dart place and tells them to give him Jiho's bank account. Chapter 169 The God Dogs laugh at Vasco but quickly stop as he destroys them all. Jin Jang watches Vasco fight and recognizes him from the photograph as one of Daniel's friends. He fights Vasco and predicts his every move, beating him easily. He says Johan will be pleased to know that Vasco came alone. In a car, Johan is being driven by Gun and Goo after returning from his mother's store. Gun warns him to be careful of Jin because he is known to be a scammer, and that could ruin Johan's chances of being his successor. Johan assures him Jin's scamming days are over, but he is worried about his sadistic tendencies. Back at the dart place Vasco is severely wounded. Jin prepares to end the fight but he is hit with a low kick out of nowhere. Vasco reveals that he has been training in Muay Thai, and the only reason he didn't use it is because losing is a shameful thing for a student. He stands in preparation for a fight. Chapter 170 Jin Jang tells Vasco to give up and join the God Dogs while he still can. He is worried Johan will find out about the bank account incident, so he tells Vasco to keep it a secret. Vasco ignores Jin and starts fighting him. Jin finds himself severely outmatched by Vasco, who is not only strong but well trained. As Vasco knocks Jin out he tells him the Burn Knuckles will never be swallowed by anyone, because they have their own agenda. Daniel's friends race to the dart place to see Vasco has already handled the situation. They take Jiho's account and return all the money to their owners. Vasco is cheered on by the Burn Knuckles for his bravery and Daniel notices Jiho stopped coming to school. The 4 crews hear about the incident and become interested in Vasco. Johan visits Jin in the hospital and is told that Vasco beat Jin for trying to recruit him. He is disappointed because Vasco knows Daniel, and he considered Daniel a friend. He tells the God Dogs to prepare for a gang war with J high. Chapter 171 Jiho is upset that he is too weak to do anything for himself. He tries to workout and gets tired easily and remembers how strong his friends are. Just as he is about to give up he spies the pocket knife on the floor next to him and decides he can do something after all. He leaves his house and his mother complains that a friend is waiting for him. Daniel (the friend) is concerned about Jiho. Jiho visits James at the pool place and slices him with the knife, asking if James thinks he is weak. When he trips on his own legs James replies that he does, and begins hitting Jiho with the pool stick. Daniel holds James back and tells Jiho to run while he can. Jiho gets upset at Daniel and tells him to mind his business. When Daniel mentions that they are friends Jiho scoffs at him, asking how he can relate to Jiho. Daniel mentions that Jiho is friends with his other body and Duke, and they can relate to him. Jiho is triggered and pushes Daniel and James out the window. Notes * The man asking James to stop peeing in the street is the same old man Johan accused of stealing his dog in the animal cruelty arc